Power Rangers Dino Charge
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: This is My version of Power Rangers Dino Charge
1. Brave 1: He

Theme song

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

In a world full of strife  
We must fight to survive  
Try to break the chains that divide!  
There is only one chance  
To take the right stance  
Hold tight, keep our power alive!

Go, Go Power Rangers!  
Don't you ever stop!  
Go, Go Power Rangers!  
You will rise up to the top!  
Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!

Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Go, Go Power Rangers!  
Don't you ever stop!  
Go, Go Power Rangers!  
You will rise up to the top!  
Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!

Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers Dino Charge

Ch 1 Brave 1: He's Here The Bright Red King

Many millennia after the extinction of dinosaurs, the Deboth Army who caused it thaw from their Antarctic prison as its leader Sledge sends the Zorima to attack all corners of the world to finish what they have started with the human race as their new target.

But a group of Zorima at an island in southern sea were hindered from terrorizing the islanders by an adventurous youth referring to himself "King" before by a mysterious bird man arrives to give the youth, Tyler Navarro, a petrified gun before summoning a Tyrannosaurus rex that wipes out the remaining Zorima. Introducing himself, Wise God Torin reveals to Tyler that the Zorima groups sent to other parts of the world have been quickly thwarted by a new generation of warriors called the Power Ranger.

Torin adds that Tyler must tame the Tyrannosaurus named The T-rex zord in combat to become the fifth Dino Charge Ranger. After a month of punishment, Tyler manages to tame T-rex though his Dino Charge Mopher is still petrified. But sensing the Deboth Army gathering their strength, Torin attempts to teleports when Tyler grabs him, sending him to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum in America where the youth meets a flirt, a maintainence man working on a light fixture, a strong girl serving as the waitress to the flirt, and a youth. While the others end up in an argument, Tyler finds himself in Torin's Spirit Base and informs the curious deity of the amber pendant he got from his father. By then, Torin senses a Charger-less T-rex zord attempting to kill the bounty hunter the one responsible for the dinosaurs' extinction.

Despite realizing the Zord's reasons to keep him from harm, Tyler confronts the Zorima while winning the thawed T-rex's respect to allow him to transform into Dino Charge Red, while Torin throws the T-rex's recharged Charges to Tyler. Giving The T-rex zord his Charge to assume Battle Mode, Dino Charge Red and his Zord battle the Zorima and Giant Zorima at all fronts before the other Rangers arrive.

While the other Dino Charge Rangers deal with the Zorima, Dino Charge Red and T-rex join forces to destroy Iceage. Though the other Dino Charge Rangers prefer to remain anonymous, Tyler cancels his transformation as introduces himself to the others anyway, much to their shock.


	2. Brave 2 : Gaburincho! Biting Combination

Power Rangers Dino Charge Intro

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

In a world full of strife

We must fight to survive

Try to break the chains that divide!

There is only one chance

To take the right stance

Hold tight, keep our power alive!

Go, Go Power Rangers!

Don't you ever stop!

Go, Go Power Rangers!

You will rise up to the top!

Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Go, Go Power Rangers!

Don't you ever stop!

Go, Go Power Rangers!

You will rise up to the top!

Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Power Rangers, Power Rangers

Power Rangers Dino Charge!

Ch 2 Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination

At the request of a girl named Kendall Morgan and her friends, Tyler builds a T-Rex statue for an upcoming museum exhibit before he meets two of the people he met earlier at the Amber Museum: Shelby's uncle Koda Udo and a rich girl named Shelby Watkins. However, a group of Vivix under the Deboss Monster Peshango appeared to ruin the festivities, with Tyler transforming into Dino Charge Ranger Red to fight them before going after Peshango.

However, the tearful Sorrowful Knight Wrench arrives and "reluctantly" fights Dino Charge Ranger Red, and managed to overpower until Dino Charge Black and Dino Charge Green arrive and indirectly teach Tyler how to use his personal weapon the T-rex smasher , forcing Peshango to fall back while taking his frustration on the T-Rex statue.

While placing his Charger away to be recharged, Tyler meets Dino Charge Pink and Dino Charge Blue with the former revealing herself to be Shelby. When Tyler mentions he likes her resolve and that they can fight together, Dino Charge Blue reveals himself as Koda while telling him that he doesn't know how it feels to worry about dragging his family into this.

The next day, Koda finds Tyler restoring the wooden sculpture and learns that he went to his Zord, The Stego Zord, to learn how Rika got attacked by the Vivix before Koda saved his niece. The Deboss Army then resume their attack with Shelby finally revealing her fighting skills when Gentle tried to make himself as Shelby's human shield while instructing the shocked Gentle to take the children to safety.

Seeing Rika attempt to protect the statue from Peshango, Koda uses the statue to knock the Debo Monster back (smashing the statue into pieces as a result) while realizing it is his need to protect his family is what makes him strong. With Gentle taking Rika to safety, the three Rangers transform to fight the Vivix before going after Peshango.

However, as Wrench cries over his defeated minion while Dino Charge Black and Dino Charge Green arrive, Poisandra arrives with Luckyuro, the Spy using his Sukusuku Joyro to enlarge Peshango. In response, Dino Charge Red summons The T-rex Zord to fight Peshango while Torin tells Dino Charge Blue and Dino Charge Pink summon The Stego Zord and Tricera Zord to combine their Zord's into The Dino Charge Megazord, which destroys the Debo Monster after an extensive battle.

That evening, the dinosaur exhibit ends with The T-rex Zord posing for the destroyed t-rex statue that Koda smashed as Shelby and Koda understand Tyler well now, while Chase looks on from a distance.


	3. Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Sla

Ch 3 Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave

While working at the Amber Beach's Museum with Tyler helping as part time chef, Shelby greets Riley Matthews as he orders a cream soda. However, Riley is dragged out of the restaurant by his father as he sees the youth to be straying from their family tradition of being great swordsmen as the Debo Monster Royaroya captures martial artists.

Riley's father fends off the monster as Dino Charge Red, Blue, and Pink arrive to take over. As Dino Charge Green arrives with Dino Charge Black following to even the odds, the Debo Monster is hit from behind by the temperamental Dogold as he single handily overpowers the Ranger while Royaroya makes a run for it.

Dino Charge Green then loses his cool during the fight with a dismayed Dogold taking his leave. While at the Spirit Base, Tyler confronts Dino Charge Green about his temper as the two engage in a duel. Regardless of his opponent using the Gaburevolver, Dino Charge Green accepts defeat and reveals himself to be Riley before he takes his leave. Later, Riley finds Tyler and Shelby at his home as the former tries to understand Riley's plight from his father. Having heard enough, Riley runs off into the bamboo forest where the Raptor Zord is before Shelby gives him a Dino Cycle Charger at Tyler's suggestion.

By that time, Royaroya captures Tyler and Riley's father. As Shelby fights off the Vivix, Riley uses the Dino Cycle Chargers to catch up to Royaroya at his lair. Destroying Royaroya's cage, Riley frees both his father and Tyler with his variation of his house's Slashing Peerless Sword. Using the Dino Cycle, Dino Charge Green and Dino Charge Red defeat Royaroya. However, threatened by Dogold, Luckyuro enlarges Royaroya with the Dino Charge Megazord formed to keep the Debo Monster from taking back his captives as Dino Charge Green joins in with the Raptor Zord.

With The Tricera Zord separating to free the captives, Dino Charge Megazord Stego Zord-Raptor Zord is formed to finish off Royaroya. Later, with his father's blessing as he intends to continue the Master Sword school, Riley joins the Dino Charge Rangers while thanking Tyler for helping him.

At the Spirit Base, taking the Dino Spike Charger with him, Chase states that he won't be joining them anytime soon.


	4. Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Dino Charge Mo

Ch 4 :Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Dino Charge Mopher of Courage

While helping the others out, Tyler and the others are formally introduced to the gun slinging Casanova Chase Randall, but when Tyler asks if he ever missed a shot, Chase took offense to it and left thanks to Tyler triggering a painful memory. However, seeing a jewelry store being robbed, Chase turns into Dino Charge Black to face the Debo Monster Doronbosu. The other arrive and fight Doronbosu, but the Debo Monster grabs Dino Charge Red as Dino Charge Black was about to fire. With Dino Charge Black unable to fire his Dino Charge Mopher thanks to him suffering a trigger-like episode, the others free Dino Charge Red with Doronbosu forced to fall back, with Dino Charge Black leaving in a huff.

Reaching the Spirit Base, Torin tells the Rangers that they may need the Kentrosaurus Charger, but it is mysteriously missing before alerting the group to Doronbosu as he was about to rob a painter's scenery. While they face Doronbosu, Dino Charge Black arrives and uses the Kentrosaurus Charger that he stole with the Dino Charge Mopher, but the recoil proves too much for Kyoryu Black to handle as it sends him and Dino Charge Red crashing into a car as Doronbosu runs off. Later, while telling the others they may need to work together, Tyler confirms Dino Charge Black's identity to be Chase as he condescends Tyler's naive nature, before taking his leave.

However, Tyler follows and gets Chase to open up and reveals how he was a treasure hunter until the day his best friend Isabelle Moner was murdered by a cloaked figure resembling Doronbosu when they were looking for a rare stone. Knocked off the cliff, Chase was saved by the Para Zord and has since vowed to avenge his friend. Telling Chase that unless he shoots he would still regret the event, Tyler joins the others as they face Doronbosu to give their Charger time to recharge. However, Wrench and Luckyuro join the fray with the Deboss Army overpowering the Rangers until Chase arrives and manages to save Tyler from Doronboss's hold by taking the shot.

After being thanked in Chase's way, Tyler declares their team finally complete as they assume their Rangers forms and combine their personal weapons with Kentrosaurus Charger into the Dino Spike and destroyed both Doronbosu's cloak and the Debo Monster. But after Doronbosu is enlarged, Dino Charge Black summons The Para Zord before it combines with The T-rex and Raptor Zord to form Dino Charge Western Megazord and destroys the Debo Monster. Though the stone he and Isabelle were looking for is nowhere to be seen, Chase considers the other Rangers his friends and vows to protect them.

At the Frozen Castle, Aigaron laments the loss of the cloak he gave to Doronboss, as it is revealed that the hooded figure who killed Isabelle and stole the stone he and Chase were looking for was Aigaron.


	5. Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of the Ankyl

Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of the Ankylozord

After getting into a fight with Chase while they and the others are testing the powers of the Charger, Koda feels he and Chase can not work together. Soon after, the Rangers are alerted to Deboth activity at a pastry shop where everyone is in pain from cavities after eating the shop's cakes. Poisandra and Luckyuro soon discover this as well, as any plans they have would be to make people unbearably happy, and discover that their cavity-ridden Debo Monster Bathisie is the cause. During the fight, Dino Charge Green and Dino Charge Black's disagreement puts them at a disadvantage, allowing Bathisie to escape. At the same time, a mysterious Charger emerges while Torin and a mysterious women arrive to the battle. The woman is introduced as Ashy , the partner to the Charger Ankylozord who suddenly went wild. Upon revealing The Ankylozord to be one of the five missing members of the Ten Great Dinosaurs , Torin believes that Bathisie has caused the Ankylozord's strange behavior. Despite Ashy trying to ease the tension between the feuding Rangers, Riley scolds the man's naivete while Chase agrees to help him calm the Ankylozord. Though Riley speaks ill of Chase after he runs off, Tyler go after him to reveals that Ashy is actually a ghost and that Chase has only agreed to help as he noticed this fact as well. Meanwhile, upon revealing to Poisandra he was not acting on his own accord, Bathisie suddenly goes wild again and transforms. He attacks the city once more before being spotted by Chase who hits the Debo Monster while transforming into Dino Charge Black. However, Dino Charge Black finds his attack on Bathisie's teeth had no effect, but he instead finds himself with painful cavities. Luckily, Riley arrives to protect Kyoryu Black from the Debo Monster's attacks with the others following soon after. The two agree that they should help each other, and they trade Charger to fight in tandem. Dino Charge Green uses the Parazord to cut away Bathisie's teeth and Dino Charge Black uses the Raptorzord to finish the attack, freeing him from the painful cavities. Before he can be destroyed, Bathisie uses a Growth Water to enlarge, now with a new set of teeth, as the Dino Charge Megazord is formed to fight the Monster. With Torin and Ashy telling them to board it with the others, Dino Charge Black and Dino Charge Green enter the Dino Charge Megazord so the five Rangers' Brave can enable it to use the Goren Stegozord sword, destroying Bathisie with the Brave Finish attack. While all of Bathisie's victims are now restored to good health, the group soon discovers that both Bathisie and Ankylozord have actually been under the influence of another Debo Monster: Slammer.


	6. Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Poisandra

Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Poisandra

After learning the truth of Ankylozord's manipulator, Torin reveals to the Rangers that the Debo Monster to be Slammer who Ashy battled in the Middle Ages with the monster entering Ankylosaurus's Charger when seemingly destroyed. Though, Ashy is confident in her and her teammates, Shelby feels a sadness from him and eavesdrop to learn that Ashy is fading away as a result of Wilson's actions. Seeing Shelby and realizing that she overheard his talk with Torin, Ashy is touched when she takes her with her as she can sense Ankylozord's location. Elsewhere, with her scheme failure, Poisandra decides to vent her frustrations with her Joyful Song when a projection of Slammer appears and offers a team up to fill up her quota. When she and Ashy find people falling asleep, a Slammer projection appears with Amy assuming her Ranger form as she learns that Poisandra's singing is empowering Slammer and that Ankylozord is likely nearby. Sent by Chaos alongside Dogold, Wrench appears with the other Rangers arriving to her aid. As Dino Charge Black and Dino Charge Green hold off Wrench while Dino Charge Red and Dino Charge Blue deal with Dogold, Dino Charge Pink arrives to stop Poisandra's concert. As she deals with Luckyuro, Ashy calls out Ankylozord with the Charger emerging as Dino Charge Pink uses her Dino Squash (Tupandactylus) Charger to enter Ankylozord's Charger where she is overpowered by Slammer. Using the Dino Cupid (Styracosaurus) Charger to make him fall in love with her, Shelby tricks Slammer to follow her out. As a result, Ashy regains her powers as she watches Dino Charge Pink break Slammer's heart and then him before Luckyuro enlarges him. Transforming into Dino Charge Aqua , Ashy enables Ankylozord to combine with T-Rex zord and Tricera Zord to form Dino Charge Megazord Macho to destroy Slammer for good. Entrusting the Ankylozord to the others, Dino Charge Aqua departs to find the other Charger.


	7. Brave : 7 Angry! Tyler's in Big Trouble

Brave 7: Angry! Tyler's in Big Trouble

At the Spirit Base, Tyler creates a cartoon drawing of the Rangers, Charges, and Deboth Army to serve as a diagram for their mission. Chase notices the pendant's similarity to the artifact he and Isabelle looked for, talking Tyler into letting him look at it. Remembering the letter his father gave him is in book bag, Tyler realizes he left it back on the island as Torin takes him to get it. Later, while researching the pendant, Chase finds as he calls the other Rangers to aid him. However, having counted on their arrival as part of Fury's plan, Copyer creates copies of Dino Charge Black, Dino Charge Blue, Dino Charge Green, and Dino Charge Pink to turn the team on each other when they split ways to find him. Taking advantage of their lack of teamwork, Fury attacks the Rangers before Copyer joins the fray. At the same time, after finding his father's farewell letter, Tyler finds himself facing Chaos and is restrained as the fiend tries to blast him. But at the last second, Torin arrives and sends Tyler to once more engage his mortal enemy. Finding the others arguing among themselves, Tyler falls for Coypyer's trap as he has a Vivix pose as Chase to destroy his pendant to incite Tyler's rage to completely break the team up. However, to the Monster's shock, Tyler is unable to get mad as Copyer accidentally exposes himself with Chase destroying his fake. With the team now back in synch and Copyer's scheme revealed, the Rangers defeat the Monster. Back the island, Torin and Chaos's battle reaches its conclusion when the former learns the latter used Copyer as a distraction in order to break the seal to release the Ptera zord to serve him. Worried of the turn of events, Torin sends T-rex zord to form The Dino Charge Megazord to battle the enlarged Copyer and the Fury copy he created from a Vivizords. Using the Dino Gas ( _Oviraptor )_ Charger to disable them, Dino Charge Megazord Macho is formed to destroy the Vivizords and Copyer. Later, while Torin is a bit relieved that his nemesis would not be able to use the Ptera zord without a Ranger, Chaos gives Fury an altered Pteranodon Charge to use.


	8. Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the

Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression

While his teammates are at the Amber Beach's Museum, Koda reluctantly accompanies Shelby and Riley to an amusement park. As Koda stresses the importance of being a family unit, Rika wanders off. Meanwhile, Torin's search for the Ptera zord brings him to the amusement park where Koda is. As Koda and Shelby search for Rika, they come across some random people who are unusually sorrowful and wandering seemingly aimlessly. Suddenly, they find themselves in a forested mountain range, and Yuko herself unwittingly joins the ranks of the melancholy when sees an image of her late husband, Cody. Koda realizes that everything around them is an illusion. When Koda tries to break Yuko from the thrall of the illusory Kenichi, he is attacked by the illusion's creator, Illusioner. Koda transforms into Dino Charge Blue to fight Illusioner and the assembled V, but is suddenly transported inside a haunted house. His transformation cancelled and unable to contact the other Kyoryugers for help, Nobuharu is forced to hide. He eventually escapes the haunted house and finds Rika, who is unaffected by Illusioner's illusions. Koda deduces that Rika's immunity stems from her acceptance that Kenichi has passed on. The other Rangers finally make contact with him as Ian and Souji try to take down the barrier that Illusioner put up around the park. Wrench, who had been trying to harvest the sadness of those grieving over departed loved ones, arrives to try to stop the Rangers from ruining his plans. Dino Charge Red and Dino Charge Pink hold off the Vivix off while Dino Charge Black and Dino Charge Green enlist Rika's help to try to break the barrier. Meanwhile, Nobuharu catches up to a tearful Yuko and confronts "Robin" with the first "uncle" joke that he told to him. When "Robin" responds negatively, Koda exposes him as a fake, reminding Yuko that the real Robin loved his "uncle" jokes. Yuko realizes that Koda is right and laughs as Koda regales her with more "uncle" jokes. Yuko's laughter breaks Illusio ner's illusion, and she faints once she and Koda are back in the forest. Now that Yuko is safe, Koda transforms and takes on Illusioner. Dino Charge Green and Dino Charge Black, with Rika's help from inside, break down the barrier, freeing all those trapped inside Illusioner's illusion. As the parkgoers, including Yuko, run to safety, the Rangers take out the Vivixs. Kyoryu Blue uses the Dino Laugh (Igeranodon) Charger in combination with the Stegosaurus Charger to defeat Illusioner. However, the victory is short lived, as the Ptera Zord arrives and attacks the Rangers. The Rangers form Dino Charge Megazord Western to try to snap the wild Zord back to its senses. As Torin realizes with horror that the Ptera zord is in Battle Mode, Luckyuro enlarges Illusioner to support the Ptera zord. Dino Charge Megazord Western takes on both adversaries at the same time, causing Illusioner's destruction and Ptera zord's retreat. Fury seethes as he vows to fully master the Zord. Later at the Amber Beach's Museum, Yuko has made peace with Cody's passing, but despite admitting to a fleeting moment of gratitude towards Dino Charge Blue for rescuing her, she is still contemptuous of the Power Rangers, stating that he is probably a loser in his forties, whose "uncle" jokes are worse than Koda's. Rika, Tyler, Shelby, Chase, and Riley try hard to stifle their laughter as a vexed Koda tries to refute Yuko's assertion.


	9. Brave 9: Very Strong! Ptera Charge Megaz

Brave 9: Very Strong! Ptera Charge Megazord

At the Spirit Base, Torin reveals the Ptera Zord was the Charger partner to Dino Charge Gold who died long ago because of Chaos and Fury yet did not return as a Spirit. With the Ptera Zord wounded from the fight, a guilt ridden Torin seals the Zord in the T- rex's volcano to recover before Chaos broke the seal and drafts the Ptera Zord to his services. Torin then alerts the Rangers to Fury leading an attack on the city to call out the Rangers to vent his rage. Accompanying the Rangers so he can avenge Dino Charge Gold, Torin confronts Fury who has no memory of her as he uses the Pteranodon Charger to have the Ptera Zord assume Battle Mode.

While the others deal with the Vivix and trapped civilians, Dino Charge Red and Torin battle Fury before Dino Charge Red manages to crack Fury's face. Enraged enough to show his new power, Fury enters the Ptera Zord as he has it transform into the Petra Charge Megazord to destroy everyone. Though formed to fight the Ptera Charge Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord Para Zord and Stego Zord is overpowered and barely won. Finding a human eye within the crack in his mask, a confused Fury falls back with Dino Charge Green and Dino Charge Pink in pursuit. After Tyler's wounds are tended to, Torin reveals that Dino Charge Gold was a warrior of Mighty Morphing' time period whose friends and family were targeted by Chaos and Fury.

But at last second, after the death of her friend , Dino Charge Gold stops Fury from harming Torin and chases after him in a portal that she never emerged from. Though they now understand Torin, the issue of Fury's lack of memory and that only true heroes use the Charger add further mystery. Eventually, Daigo and the others are alerted to their friends in danger and find Chaos's elite soldier Cambrima who has Riley and Shelby captive. Though he demand, Cambrima is shocked when Tyler shot at him as he tells the monster that he counts on Riley and Shelby before he Chase, and Koda transform to fight him.

With Fury conflicted over what he should be angry about, Cambrima is forced to fight on his own before Dino Charge Red battles the Raging Knight before using the Fang Shot to completely shatter Fury's mask. Seeing the human face behind the mask, Torin reveals it to be Dino Charge Gold: Kimberly Ann Hart as the real Fury is revealed to be animated armor. His disembodied face mask reformed, Fury reveals how Chaos arranged the events years ago so he could enslave Kimberly in his rage-filled mindset to control the Ptera Zord.


	10. Brave : 10 Zandar! Gold Revives

Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives

The Rangers discover Fury has been using Kimberly Ann Hart , the Mighty Morphin period's Dino Charge Gold, as his host. Repossessing Kimberly, Fury uses his host's signature Raiden Sword attack to defeat the three Rangers with Dino Charge Black uses a Parasaurolophus/Oviraptor Charger combo so they can escape him and the Cambrima. Returning to the Spirit Base to heal, Torin reveals that he was mortally wounded ages ago and could kill himself if he strains himself further.

While leaving Chase and Koda to find a Charger suitable to deal with the possessed Ptera Zord, Tyler goes to a Forest to develop a counter to Kimberly's signature move via sword training. Elsewhere, after Kimberly attempted to free them, Shelby manages to free herself and Riley as they contact Tyler being before cornered by Cambrima as Wrench, , and Luckyuro arrive with a second Cambrima. After arriving and using the Dino Gravity (_Seismosaurus_) Charger on The T-rex Zord to ground the Ptera Zord, Kyoryu Red fights Fury while the male members are holding off the other Deboss members as Dino Charge Pink ran off.

During the fight, Torin then holds Fury as he projects his Spirit to have Dino Charge Red use it in the Pteranodon Charger in an attack that may kill him. However, having learned of Torin's condition from Kimberly, Dino Charge Pink manages to get Dino Charge Aqua to offer a hand.

Though Fury unaffected by the attack at first as he enters the Ptera Charge Megazord, Kimberly manages to break Fury from the inside as the Ptera Charge Megazord is purified. With Vivix surrounding her as she emerges, Kimberly transforms into Dino Charge Gold to defeat them and the other Deboss members. When the Cambrima are enlarged, Ptera Charge Megazord destroys them.

As the sun sets, finding Fury's remains gone and recognizing Tyler as someone from his past, Kimberly refuses to join him and walks off.


	11. Brave 11 : Attack! The King and I

While watching a childrens' sumo match, with Tyler helping one of the participants despite his loss, Kimberly remembers her past in a similar situation, all while keeping up her tough act. Soon after, the Rangers are alerted to Tyler's young friend Lana being kidnapped by a Monster from Kimberly's time. As the other Rangers deal with the Vivix, Dino Charge Gold makes his way to Spellbrinder before Dino Charge Red joins him, with the two Rangers brought to a hidden village.

Finding himself attacked by Spellbrinder and the children he turned into berserkers, and with his Charger powerless, Tyler is nearly killed by Fury until Kimberly arrives and covers his escape. Tending to Tyler's wounds, and revealing his resemblance to her old comrade Jason Lee Scott , Kimberly explains that killing Spellbrinder is the only way to restore the children to normal before she gives Tyler a drug to place him into a deep sleep so she can deal with the D Monster personally.

However, using his Dino Charge Mopher to keep himself awake, Tyler arrives to Kimberly's aid and helps break Spellbrinder's spell. After bringing Kimberly to her senses, Tyler finally wins her friendship as they defeat Spellbrinder's personal Vivix before the T-Rex Zord arrives as the result of the combined Brave of the other Rangers and Torin so the village can be negated.

As Torin looks after the boys, the assembled Rangers defeat the Vivix before taking out Spellbrinder with a Dino spike/Lightning Afterglow combo. Enlarged, Spellbrinder uses his red mist to overpower Dino Charge Megazord until Ptera Charge Megazord arrives and combines with Kyoryuzin to form Raiden Dino Charge Megazord, finally destroying the Monster. Later, the Rangers start to regret what has happened when Kimberly starts acting like her usual self rather than the changed woman that opened up to them.


	12. Brave 12: Oh No! Spirit Base

Brave 12: Oh No! Spirit Base

Shelby finds herself in deep trouble as Gentle wants her to focus less on being a Ranger and more on being a lady as it is interfering with her social life. At the same time, while reading Ninjago Master of Spinjitzu Comic issue 9 and dismay at the cliffhanger, Luckyuro finds herself in trouble with Chaos, who creates Volcanion to keep her in line as they go after the Spirit Base.

The next day, after a mandatory class to understand the plan with the Super Dimension Bomb, Luckyuro learns that the entrance to the Spirit Base has been found. After being taken to the entrance, punished from failing to understand why she can not access it, Luckyuro finds Shelby dealing with her own issues with Gentle as Utsusemimaru arrives to aid in her training. But once Gentle and Kimberly leave, Shelby reverts to her lazy habits as Volcanion loses it and goes after her to correct her improper behavior as Luckyuro runs off with her Dino Charge Mopher, leaving a Vividzord behind.

After the Charger take out the grunts, with Torin arriving soon after, Kimberly reveals what happened with the Rangers easing Gentle's guilt as they promise to help him find Shelby. But once Kimberly mentions that the spy has her Mopher, Torin senses that Luckyuro has infiltrated the Spirit Base. The others head back to protect it while Kimberly and Gentle use the GPS implanted on Shelby to find her. Finding Shelby just as Volcanion is about to discipline her, Kimberly becomes Dino Charge Gold to fight the Monster while Gentle frees Shelby from her confines.

Though Volcanion has knowledge on him and his weapons now, Dino Charge Gold overwhelms the Monster and defeats him, much to his shock. Elsewhere, Luckyuro places the Super Dimension Bomb in the Dino Charger Charge Box but finds Shelby's copy of Ninjago Master of Spinjitzu Comic issue 10 and frets over reading it. It is then that Torin and the other Rangers arrive, chasing Luckyuro around the Spirit Base as she loses the Mopher and escapes just as Shelby and Kimberly arrive.

Shelby presenting an idea just as she regains her Mopher, the Rangers use Raiden Dino Charge Megazord to send the Super Dimension Bomb into Earth's stratosphere. Later, Luckyuro ends up getting punished by Chaos upon finding the entrance to the Spirit Base gone as Torin has sealed it off as well as altering the remaining entrances to activate only in the presence of a Mopher . Though Shelby understands Gentle's intentions, she resumes her unladylike mannerisms much to everyone's dismay before Gentle calls Shelby.


	13. Brave 13: Digging! My Treasure

Brave 13: Digging! My Treasure

Using her Joyful Song, Poisandra lured a group of men with the allure of treasure as Wrench arrives and learns it is a ploy for her plan to gather happiness from her arranged treasure hunt. At that time, with only use of the Dino Armor X (Deinosuchus) Charger unaccounted for, the Rangers arrive and thwart Poisandra's plan. After getting the people to safety, with Wrench noticing Tyler's pendant, the Rangers fight Poisandra's Monster, Zaihon, as Wrench joins the fray to have Dino Charge Red to himself so he can have his pendant.

As Dino Charge Gold arrives to give their teammates an advantage on Zaihon, Dino Charge Black finds Tyler being held by Wrench as he compared the youth's pendant to his prized jewel: the jewel that Chase and Isabelle searched for. Upon learning that Wrench is the one who killed Isabelle and not Doronbosu, a furious Kyoryu Black attacks the knight with extreme prejudice before Zaihon arrives and buries Tyler, Dino Charge Pink, and Dino Charge Gold under his stone slabs. Using the Dino Helio (_Fukuiraptor )_ Charger on Dino Charge Blue, the three Rangers return to the Spirit Base to regroup before planning the rescue of their teammates.

However, fearing he would lose his cool again, Chase decides to stay back for a bit. As he tells Koda and Torin go ahead of him, Riley tells Ian that they will wait for him. Knowing what to do, as Dino Charge Blue, Dino Charge Green, and Torin deal with Zaihon and Luckyuro, Dino Charge Black arrives with the Dino Armor X Charger and attempts to use it. Though it failed as Wrench attacks him, Dino Charge Black learns he can use the Dino Armor X Charger with his Armed Mode and uses it to assumed Dino Armor X Mode force his way through the villains before breaking through the slabs and getting his teammates out.

Confirming Daigo's pendant and his jewel are linked, Wrench loses his treasure to Dino Charge Green as Daigo transforms to join his team in defeating Zaihon with a Dino Spike/Dino Armor X combo. Enlarged by Luckyuro, Zaihon overwhelms Dino Charge Megazord and Ptera Charge Megazord before they combine Raiden Dino Charge Megazord to finish the Debo Monster off.

As the Rangers ponder on the relation between Tyler's pendant and Chase's gemstone, Torin is sure that they will learn the full story of the past.


	14. Brave 14 : So Serious! Dino Charge Grap

Ch 14 : So Serious! Dino Charge Graphite

Finding themselves facing a group of Vivix as numerous as the day they first appeared, the Rangers learn that their usual attacks have no effect on the horde as Torin fears the worse of what this means. Once they destroyed the Vivix, the Rangers find themselves facing an even stronger Monster: Sting Rage. Luckily, Dino Charge Gold's aid drives Sting Rage back. In the Spirit Base, Torin reveals that the power boost the Vivix had is a sign that Deboth, the leader of the Deboth Army, is beginning to awaken. Curious of how to deal with this series of events, the Rangers are formally introduced to Dino Charge Graphite, a Spirit from China.

Admitting that he is disappointed in the main Rangers' ability as he watched them fighting Sting Rage, he places the five in an illusion to put them through a series of trials in his arena while subjected to the Guardians' power. While Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby pass after respectively suffering attacks from the Dino Gas, Dino Laugh, Dino Gravity, and Dino Hypnotize Charger, they find Tyler was subjected to all four at once and passed his test first.

Elsewhere, after paying his respect to his fallen comrades, Sting Rage heads out to get revenge on the Rangers. Dino Charge Graphite tells Kimberly not to participate in the fight, and instead decides to use the Monster as a final test for the main Rangers.

With Fury benefitting from his power up as he accompanies the Monster, Dino Charge Black, Dino Charge Blue, Dino Charge Green, and Dino Charge Pink overwhelm him and Sting Rage with their newfound will to fight. However, as Dino Charge Graphite has expected, Dino Charge Red's attacks has no effect on Sting Rage, and Dino Charge Gold is forced to intervene as the VividZord are formed. Luckily, The Packy Zord arrives and defeats the monster much to the Rangers' surprise.

As The Packy Zord leaves, Dino Charge Graphite tells the Rangers that his Charger has accepted all of them but Tyler. He explains that Tyler's lack of weakness makes him imbalanced, and Dino Charge Graphite intends to give the Packy Zord only if Tyler is removed from the team and Kimberly made leader.


	15. Brave 15 : Caght! Kung-Fu Finishing Stri

Brave 15: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike

Though the others come to his hospital bed to see how he is faring since their last fight with Sting Rage, Tyler is actually on top of the building pondering Dino Charge Graphite's words. Tyler is visited by Torin, who explains that Dino Charge Graphite is the first Rangers and fought his feelings of fearing for his loved ones over the years. At that time, Dino Charge Graphite jumps Tyler and beats him in a fight while explaining that he is a fearless fool. Before leaving, Dino Charge Graphite gives him the chance to prove his worth to him at the Dusk Forest.

Once at the Dusk Forest, Daigo encounters an illusion of Sting Rage before it turns into Dino Charge Graphite who knocks him into the river. Upon coming to, Tyler encounters a fisherman who tells him that those who have no fear are foolhardy. Remembering Torin's words about Dino Charge Graphite, Tyler goes back up the mountain where he encounters the illusion of his father and then realizes his fear as the illusions disappear just as his friends arrive. The reunion is short-lived when Torin reveals that Kimberly has been defeated by an even stronger Sting Rage and is now being held captive by him and Fury. However, Dino Charge Graphite impedes the Rangers' path so Tyler can finally prove himself worthy. Upon managing to crack Dino Charge Graphite's helmet, Tyler reveals that his fear is losing the friends he has made as a Rangers.

With Tyler having proven his worth, Dino Charge Graphite lets him pass to save Kimberly. During the ensuing fight, while Dino Charge Gold defeats Fury and the others take out the Vivix, Dino Charge Red manages to disarm Sting Rage before finishing him off with the Dino Spike. When Sting Rage is enlarged, Dino Charge Megazord Macho finds itself unable to fight. The fisherman appears once more, revealing himself to be Matt Griffin (Riley brother) as he transforms into Dino Charge Graphite and gives Dino Charge Red the Pachycephalosaurus Charger .

With The Packy Zord joining the fray, Dino Charge Megazord Macho exchanges Tricera for the new Zord to become Dino Charge Megazord Kung-Fu and overwhelms Sting Rage before destroying him. Later, noting that Dino Charge Graphite left without saying goodbye, the Rangers intend to make use of his teachings to put their feelings into his attacks.

Back in China, welcomed back by Dino Charge Aqua, Dino Charge Graphite tells Aqua that The Plesio Zord will soon reveal itself as the two depart to find the final Zord: Titano.


	16. Brave 16: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family

Brave 16: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family

While training, Kimberly finds herself in a predicament with the overprotective parents of a spoiled boy named Zyro. Later finding Zyro, Kimberly tries to get Zyro to be independent but finds himself at the boy's mercy. But once taking Zyro to his house, Kimberly finds the boy replaced by an adorable Monster named Kyawaeen. Finding Wrench to be behind it, Kimberly transforms yet finds herself unable to fight Kyawaeen before she overwhelms him in her true form. However, as the other Rangers arrive, only Dino Charge Red inflicts damage on Kyawaeen as Wrench and Luckyuro get her to safety.

Taking the tun of events hard as the other Rangers learn that Kyawaeen took other doting parents, Kimberly tries to convince Zyro to be independent. The next day, Zyro is captured by Luckyuro and taken to Kyawaeen to be subjected to watching his parents fawn over her. However, expecting this, Kimberly arrives but finds as the parents grab him while Yuji is knocked down. Kimberly convinces the boy to get back up as Zyro retrieves Kimberly's Ptera Charge Mopher. Shocking the parents while driving Wrench and Luckyuro away, Kimberly is joined by the other Rangers as she transforms.

Duing the fight, Kyawaeen bewitches Dino Charge Black to fight for him with Dino Charge Pink by subjecting the Vivik to the Dino Cupid Charger to hold Kyawaeen so Dino Charge Gold can finish all of them off in one hit. With Dino Charge Black returned to normal, Kyawaeen uses the stolen Sukusuku Joyro on herself as she proceeds to fight Ptera Charge Megazord before becoming Ptera Charge Megazord Packy Zord to finish the Monster off. The next day, Kimberly is visited by a changed Zyro as he makes his way to school.


	17. Brave 17: Snip! Protect the Missing Hear

Brave 17: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart

After tying with Kimberly in kendo, Riley introduces her, Tyler, and Shelby to Ren Kuurenai of his school's kendo club. As Riley leaves for school with her, Kimberly notices a letter that Chase confirms to be a love letter from Ren to Riley as the two decide to help Ren by dressing as delinquents. However, Shelby intervenes with Ren thinking that she is Riley's girlfriend and that Chase and Kimberly are screwing with her. At that time, Dino Charge Red and Dino Charge Blue intercept with the former affected by the Monster's Relationship-Cutting Shears. Luckily, Dino Charge Blue damages Ifrit's scissors as he and Wrench are forced to retreat.

Koda and Tyler formulate a plan to lure Ifrit back to destroy him for good. Elsewhere, after Luckyuro restores his Relationship-Cutting Shears, Ifrit sees Ren as she, Chase, and Kimberly find Riley with Shelby. Heartbroken as she slaps Chase, Ren runs off but Riley catches up with her to clarify things while explaining that he owes his friends a lot for opening himself up to others. But before Ren can admit her feelings to him, she falls under Ifrit's influence as she gains yandere tendencies and attempts to strangle Riley. However, with Tyler posing as a school girl and Koda as a hopeless student, Ifrit falls for their trap as Kimberly destroys the Monster's scissors to restore Ren's sanity.

Intending to make Wrench pay, Dino Charge Green defeats Ifrit with Dino Charge Gold's help. Formed to fight the Vivix Zord, Dino Charge Megazord finds itself overwhelmed when an enlarged Ifrit joins the fray before Ptera Charge Megazord evens the odds as it combines with the Para Zord and the Raptor Zord to become Ptera Charge Megazord Western. As Dino Charge Megazord destroys the Vivix Zord, Ptera Charge Megazord Western finishes off Ifrit. As school comes to an end, Riley gives Ren a present that Shelby was helping him find that day as his way of thanking her. However, Riley also gives a similar present to Ren's friend, making Ren lose her temper at Riley's obliviousness to love and chased him.


	18. Brave 18 :Unlucky! Altair's Windfall

In Koda's home, the Rangers and Koda 's rest of family are celebrating the Star Festival party. But unknown to them even Torin, a new Monster is coming, Altair appears to give many Altair papers to all people in the whole to Rangers, the papers are coming to their place whereabout and The Rangers (except Tyler) use the paper to grant their hope, when Tyler refer to do it by praying to the falling star.

The next day, Shelby and Riley appear at the Spirit base show their wish come true. However not for long, they suddenly faint and Torin feels the Monster presence. The rest of the Rangers are going to the battlefield and learn that Altair is the one who responsible for this. At first, they appreciate his doing until surprised by the effects of his act. The Rangers battle but Altair later escape and the worst, Ian's wish to find a new fossil is granted and he becomes another victim.

The rest of the Rangers discussing about the rest wish with it's revealed that Koda's wish is so he can touch so many lady (except for Koda, the others have told their wish). The rest felt that their wish might be impossible to be granted until Ashy (as Dino Charge Aqua) appears and give a box of ice cream from Japan. While happy and Dino Charge Aqua is leaving, this time Kimberly becomes another victim.

With only Tyler and Koda are the only ones left, they search for Altair only for Rangers this time become the next victim by surprisingly being touch by many women as thanks for helping them. However, thanks to that, Tyler manages to find Altair and battle with him, only to be defeated.

Surprisingly, Tyler meets his father and this time, it's not an illusion. His father launch a Ki punch attack to Altair and convinces Tyler back to fight. Thanks to Jason, the rest of Rangers are able to return for fight. They finally able to defeat him. In the middle of their battle with enlarged Altair, Jason Scott gives Torin an unknown rucksack and left.

Soon after Altair is destroyed for good, The Rangers celebrate their victory and Tyler tells them how he meets his father for real. But later Tyler is surprised by Torin back home with the rucksack that Jason Scott has, wondering what is their relation.


End file.
